


don't die. (please)

by crushed_cheonsa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gen, Hurt, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushed_cheonsa/pseuds/crushed_cheonsa
Summary: dream and george run off on their own, without sapnap. what happens if george gets shot? (in minecraft, but it's pitch-black)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	don't die. (please)

Dream's heart raced as he sprinted through the pitch-black forest, his laughter ringing out in the silence. George complained that Dream was gripping his wrist too hard, but giggled uncontrollably nonetheless.

"Come on! He won't be able to find us if you stop whining!"

George rolled his eyes, but obliged. The duo could hear faint yelling coming from behind them, and chuckled to themselves.

"Guys? Where are you? Please don't leave me behind.." Sapnap's voice was filled with worry, and Dream could almost imagine his face as he was stumbling around in the forest without a torch.

-  
Dream: haha you wont be able to find us LOL  
Sapnap: YOU GUYS SUCK  
George: XD  
-

In the midst of the mischief, Dream saw a flash of grey darting around the underbrush. Both George and himself were low on health, as they hadn't been able to find any food without the help of light.

"A skeleton! Watch out, George, we're both one-hit." Dream whispered with urgency, and tugged his friend closer protectively.

But he was too late. 

An arrow had whizzed through the air half a second earlier, and found its target with an audible "thunk". George fell limp next to him, his body collapsing onto the wet grass.

"Dream.."

He heard George's feeble cry, and rushed to cradle him, but recoiled when he realised he didn't know where George had been hit. If he had accidentally brushed or touched the injury and caused him even more pain, Dream would never be able to forgive himself. 

So he settled for sitting cross-legged on the ground and helping George to sit up. George's head rest against Dream's chest, and his ragged breaths were the only sound for a few minutes. 

Dream's heart was pounding with adrenaline, but there was nothing he could do with the pent-up energy. Kill the offending skeleton? There was no way he was going to leave George and risk him dying alone. 

-  
George: I got hit by a skeleton and now im on half a heart help  
Dream: coords are -29.554 / 71.125 / 18.462 sap bring food  
-

"George, you have to stay alive, okay?" Dream tried to hide it, but his voice quivered with desperation. 

"Or what? Y-you're gonna kill me?" George's ensuing chuckle forced him to cough violently, blood staining his legs. 

Dream flinched, and hugged George closer. His eyes welled up with tears, and he bit his lip in an effort to contain a sob. 

"I can't lose you.. Not now. I regret running off on our own, low health, with nothing to heal with." Rage coalesced in his chest, the fierce burning sensation a contrast to the sadness that had consumed him earlier. 

George's head spun, the dizziness from blood loss and forced him to shut his eyes, focusing on Dream's heated words.

"I regret not being able to help you, I regret not having seen the skeleton earlier, not having pulled you aside in time!" His voice rose in both volume and pitch, the crescendo betraying his true feelings about his friend dying. 

George tried to smile peacefully. "It's okay, you don't have to save me." A droplet of water hit his cheek from above, and slid down his face, leaving a warm trail behind. "Dream..?" 

"I can't! I can't let you die here. Please." Dream cried, unable to hold back his sorrow. He didn't bother to hide his face as he sobbed, as the darkness would not allow for George to see him in this state anyway. 

A stab of pain accompanied each breath for George, and his hands were bloodied from clutching his wound. The arrow still stuck out of him, pulling it out would hurt too much. 

The grass around the two was now painted crimson, a brutal reminder of the pain that was experienced on it to those who came across the grass with enough light to behold it. 

George's jaw ached from clenching his teeth, and even speaking seemed like an impossible task when the burning was all he could think about.

The injured player knew his death was coming soon, but he didn't have the heart to tell Dream. How could anyone, seeing the normally so aloof and untouchable man at his wits' end, the emotional agony enveloping him so distracting he didn't try to hide his tears? 

But he had to. 

-  
Sapnap: almost there hold on  
George: no need anymore  
\- 

Dream looked at George, bewildered. 

"W-what do you mean, 'no need'?" He had known that there was a possibility that George would die before Sapnap reached them, but acknowledging it was another thing altogether. 

"No! No, no, no! Please-" 

"I'm sorry, Dream." 

-  
Georgenotfound was shot by a skeleton.  
\- 

His eyes stared unblinkingly into the forest canopy, his face expressionless forevermore. Heart ceasing to beat, and with the acceptance of death the last decision, George respawned. 

-  
George: UGH NOW I HAVE TO WALK ALL THE WAY TO YOU GUYS  
Dream: LMAO imagine dying to a skeleton  
Sapnap: yeah sucks to be you george  
-

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by an angst prompt about character A dying in character B's arms, and character B can't accept it.
> 
> i haven't written angst before so hopefully this is okay and not too short. i tried to add some comedy at the end so it wouldnt be toooo boring. :) 
> 
> kudos and bookmarks appreciated!


End file.
